femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talia Massey (Viper)
Talia Massey was the villainess in "The List", a Season 4(1997) episode of the 1990s crime series "Viper". She was portrayed by Traci Lords. Background Talia Massey was the head of a criminal organization that dealt in drug dealing, bribery of government officials as a minimum. She inherited the position from her late uncle. She is depicted as ruthless & tyrannical. Summary Talia hires Eddie Morris, a former henchman of her uncle/love interest of hers, to help get back a list detailing government officials on the organization's payroll, while also taking care of the mole. Unbeknownst to her, Eddie Morris is undercover Agent Thomas Cole, sent back inside the fold in order to disprove his partner Westlake's involvement. Morris & Massey go to retrieve the list, ending up in a standoff that ended up w/Talia in the ocean. After getting the list, they head back to her office, where she changes out of the wet clothes. Wearing only a towel, she tries to rekindle feelings from the past, only to be rebuffed by Morris not wanting to mix business & pleasure. Morris tells her he'd have done it for an equal partnership, but she rebuffs that & orders him out. Morris stumbles upon Westlake's name when Talia orders him to take lead on their expansion into Metro City. When she informs the board of Morris's promotion, veteran henchman John berates her & her leadership in response to being replaced. When he pointed out how her uncle guaranteed him a salary & a spot for life, Talia shoots him to death in response, remarking "Get him out of here, & make sure he gets his severance check." When Eddie remarks how she blew away a guy she'd known since she was a child, Talia tells him, "Yeah, remember that." The next day, Morris & Talia jump into her limousine and go over the plans for meeting w/their Metro City connect. It is here that Morris discovers that Westlake is an innocent patsy & she is set up to take the fall in place of the corrupt police chief (who we later learn had a vendetta w/her father for busting him for corruption in the past). He then rendevous w/his team to fill them in & to set up a bust. Westlake & Waters show up inside the titular vehicle just as the shipment was being unloaded. As Cole revealed himself, a gunfight begins. Talia uses a machine gun to get room as she tries to flee in a speedboat. However, Cole makes uses of the Viper's harpoon feature to latch to the boat & reel her in. As she walks past Cole &, to her surprise, the undercover mole that Cole supposedly killed to retrieve the list, she tells him of how he'd have gotten his equal patnership had the deal went down, but he rebuffs her in the same manner he did before. Talia is then taken into custody. Trivia *Traci Lords appeared as undercover spy Dixie Love in the 1989 comedy film "Fast Food". *Traci Lords also appeared as Nancy Voss in the 1993 miniseries Tommyknockers. *Traci Lords also appeared as Racquel in the 1998 action horror film Blade. *Traci Lords also appeared as the evil Barbara Stone from the 2016 Lifetime film Nightmare Nurse. Gallery 22 The List 021.jpg 22 The List 024.jpg 22 The List 031.jpg 22 The List 048.jpg 22 The List 052.jpg 22 The List 056.jpg 22 The List(0).gif 22 The List 067.jpg 22 The List 076.jpg 22 The List 087.jpg 22 The List.gif 22 The List 102.jpg 22 The List 115.jpg 22 The List 120.jpg 22 The List 126.jpg Media Category:1990s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Boss Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Drug Queen Category:Excessively Violent Category:Failed Seduction Category:Limousine Rider Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Nail Polish Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Wetlook Category:Fate: Arrested